


hello, it's me

by burnthoneymint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fingering, Smut, dirty talking, everyone is over eighteen, oikawa teasing you, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: You’re drunk and you decide to break in to your , childhood friend , Oikawa’s home who is visiting family in the summer. You’ve had a crush on him as far as you could remember and maybe with the alcohol streaming through your veins you might actually confess to him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 72





	hello, it's me

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don’t even know why... I was listening to heathers “Dead girl walking” and I was like wouldn’t be fun to break in to Oikawa’s room and here we are.

Legs feeling like jello, you staggered towards the all too familiar house. Your head was spinning but you were happy that you managed to find your way. You definitely had too much to drink, the fact that you were standing in front of your childhood friend’s home was proof of that. The grass crunching beneath your sneakers, the cool night air made you shiver as you walked towards the back of the house. 

You looked up, squinting your eyes as you tried to see if there was light coming from the second window or not. The room seemed to be pitch black. Your really didn’t want to wake Oikawa up, he would never let you hear the end of it. 

Walking towards the nearby tree, you wrap your arms around it’s rigid surface. You felt nauseous when you started to make your way up. You needed to stop a couple of times as you climbed due to feeling like the surface of the tree was slipping from under your grasp. 

Seeing the window open you let out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh, thank god.” you muttered. 

Slowly placing your foot on the window stool, your heart beating loudly, you feared that you might slip. Luckily you were sober enough to find your footing and manage to land head first into the hardwood floor. Okay...maybe not so lucky. 

With a groan, you rubbed your nose and winced at the shot of pain erupting from your touch. Coming into a sitting position, you pressed your back against the smooth surface of the wall. Continuing to touch your nose, you felt the tip of your fingers getting wet. Pulling away you stare at your hand but see nothing other than a dark silhouette. You whined and hit the the back of your head against the wall, cursing at your stupidity. 

Just as you were planning to curl up against the wall and call it a night on Oikawa’s floor, a flash of light blinded you. You shield your eyes from the sudden intrusion and blinked until your eyes got used to it. 

“Y/N? “ you hear a soft voice call out. “What are you doing here?”

Your hand fell to your side as your eyes widened. Oikawa was standing next to the light switch, rubbing one eye as he stared at you with his half lidded other eye. 

“I-I…” 

Before you can explain, Oikawa’s eyes widened and he quickly made his way to you. Kneeling, he placed both hands on the sides of your face. 

“You’re bleeding!” 

You try to ignore the way his concern filled eyes made your heart flutter, you try to ignore the blood rushing to your cheeks and you definitely try to ignore how his touch burned your already flustered skin. Tearing your gaze away from him, you stare at the floor. 

“I… fell on my face.” 

Oikawa snorted and you glared at him. He moved his hands away as you crossed your arms in front of you. Standing up, he went to get some napkins to stop the bleeding. When he came back, he pressed the soft tissue on your nose and you flinched away from his touch. 

“Come on,” he teased with a smile on his face. “Don’t be such a baby.”

“You’re the baby…” you muttered, pouting. 

He wrinkled his nose at you as he continued to press the napkin against your nose. 

“Were you drinking?” you say nothing and he gasped. “Oh my god you were! Are you drunk?”

“Not that much.” 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow and rolled up the napkin, throwing it to the trash can that was stationed nearby. 

“Is that why you broke into my room in the middle of the night? You were too drunk to go home?” 

“Oh shut up.” you snapped. 

Lifting yourself up, you try to put some distance between the two of you. Just as you took a step forward, your knees buckled and you feel the floor sliding from underneath you. Closing your eyes, you shield your nose as gravity did what it did best which was to bring drunk people down on to the floor. But before any of that could happen Oikawa’s arm came up front and scooped you into his muscular arms. 

“H-Hey!” you squealed , squirming, you tried to escape his grasp. 

“I’m just going to place you on the bed. Don’t freak out.” he swiftly made his way towards the bed and placed you on to the soft surface. His eyes averted yours as he did so. “It’s not like this is my first time carrying you.” 

“We were kids back then,” then you giggled. “ And if I remember correctly you dropped me three times.” with exaggerated movements, you lift your hand straight in to the air and made a three. 

“I dropped you two times!”

“Oh that makes it so much better,” you said sarcastically, your hand falling next to you. “Excuse mua.” 

Oikawa sat down next to you and the bed dipped under his weight. Leaning in close to you, he placed one hand on your other side. With his chocolate brown eyes Oikawa stared down at you. You swallow as you bite your tongue. Your emotions were all over the place and your mind was still hazy. 

“Why did you come here?” he asked with an unusually low tone. 

“I…” you didn’t want to lie to him. Maybe it was the tequila talking but you really wanted to just pour your heart to him. “I had a not-so-great day and at the end of it I just wanted to be near you.” his eyes widened and you quickly added. “Also your house is much more closer than mine.” 

“Skip that…” Oikawa purred. “What was that you said... you know the part about wanting to be near me?”

His hand that was idly staying by your side had slid closer to you, touching your waist. You felt as if your breath had been knocked out of you, your cheeks were burning and your eyes teared up from being overwhelmed by him. You’ve been bottling up your emotions for so long and now , now those bottled up emotions were threatening to burst out. You part your lips as Oikawa leaned in closer. There was a sly smirk on his face , a smirk that made you feel like the world was spinning. 

“Could it be that… you can’t think about anything other than me?” he continued. You chest was bobbing up and down as he leaned in even closer, his breath tickling the inside of your ear. “Could be that… you have a crush on me?”

Oikawa pulled back to look at you. His eyes scanned your features, you were positive that you looked like a mess. Your heart was beating in your ears, you were breathless and you had no idea what to say. How long has he known? You thought that he was completely oblivious to your feelings. He was an inch away from your face. Staring at you. Examining your reactions. Taking in how much of a mess you were when faced with him. 

You did the only logical thing that came to you mind. 

You lifted yourself off of the bed and latched your lips onto his. While sucking on his soft lips, you honestly had no idea what to expect. You sigh in to the kiss as his lips started to move against yours and his hand came up to caress your cheek. 

The feeling of his lips was intoxicating. Between your parted lips, he snuck in his tongue. Oikawa explored every inch of your mouth. He bit your bottom lip and pulled it as he parted away from you. After letting go, he licked the flesh. When you felt his tongue against your swollen lip you let out a soft moan. Your upper body fell back onto the bed and he grinned at you. 

“Tired out already?” he chuckled. “I guess I’ll have to do all the work tonight.” 

Still sitting next to you, Oikawa’s calloused hands started to roam all over your body. He pushed your shirt and bra towards your neck, and gave both of your breast an experimental squeeze. Reacting to his touch, your back arched up. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the second. 

With one hand Oikawa toyed with your nipple, rolling the nub between his fingers. His other hand traveled down. His fingers ghosting over your warm skin, his hand landed on your skirt and his eyes shifted back to yours. 

“Nice skirt,” he whispered. “Were you planning this y/n?”

“Of course n- Ah!” 

Oikawa had given your nipple an extra hard pinch, you glared at him. He had the audacity to stuck his tongue at you. 

“That’s what I thought.” he replied.

His hand snuck under your skirt, finding your underwear, his thumb pressed against your clothed slit and slid up all the way to your clit. He bit his lip.

“Even though I barely touched you, you’re soaking wet.”

“D- Don’t say that…” you replied, furiously blushing under his gaze. 

Not minding you, his fingers continued to rub against you. The only thing between his fingers and your slit was a thin layer of underwear. You move your hips according to his movements. You wanted him to go deeper inside of you. 

“Does it feel good, to be rubbed from on top of your underwear?” 

You don’t reply, your mind purely focusing on meeting Oikawa’s movements. He pinched your clothed clit and your upper body involuntarily shot up as you moaned. 

“Your face is loosening up,” he hummed. “That face of yours is the best. Show me more y/n.” 

His words were driving you crazy. You land back onto the soft pillows as you tried to catch your breath. Much to your disappointment, Oikawa had stopped his movements. 

“I’m going to put my hand in, okay?”

With raised eyebrows, you try to fathom what he was saying. Oikawa’s hand would be touching you, stirring up your insides with excellent precision. You whined like a dog in heat, licking your lips you nodded at him. 

Smiling at your reaction, Oikawa slid your underwear to the side. You hissed at the cold air hitting your throbbing arousal. If possible, you blushed even more. Oikawa locked his eyes on to your dripping pussy. Rubbing your thighs together, you try to hide from his gaze. 

His tongue darted out and licked his lips. In this state, he much looked like tiger eyeing his pray. When his eyes shifted back to you, the hairs behind the back of your neck stood up. Not breaking eye contact, he slid two fingers inside of you. 

“Damn,” he muttered seemingly impressed. “My fingers entered as if they got sucked in!”

His digits starting to move inside of you, your back arched up, between half lidded eyes your hand reached out to Oikawa. Wrapping your shaking fingers around his forearm, you try to speak, you wanted to tell him to slow down but all that came out of your open mouth were incomprehensible moans. 

“What’s that?” he asked, never looking away from you. “You look like you want to say something?” 

You continued to let out moan after moan with an open mouth. The pacing of his fingers quickened. 

“No?” Oikawa asked, faking a confused expression. “You’re not talking properly… I can’t understand you.” 

His long fingers curled inside of you and you dug your nails in to his arm. Your head flew back. 

“Don’t force yourself to talk,” he teased with a smirk. “Here, just focus on my fingers inside of you.”

With his curled fingers, he pressed against the spongy spot inside of you. You bit your bottom lip, trying to contain at least some of the noises that you were making. As he continued to fuck you with his fingers, the whole bedroom echoed with wet noises that came from your dripping wet cunt. You couldn’t even think about how embarrassing it was to come undone by your childhood friend’s fingers. 

The fact that he was just staring at your face, taking in your expressions made you even more flustered. 

“Such lewd noises,” he hummed, satisfied by his work. Your walls clenched around his fingers. “These dirty sounds are becoming louder, are you going to cum?” 

You felt his fingers delve even deeper inside of you, not being able to contain yourself, you push in to his fingers , your toes curling. Your voice became louder.

“Your face, your voice… It’s the best.” Oikawa whispered. “Cum for me, y/n.” 

With that, he curled his fingers up and pressed against your g-spot. Between clenched teeth, groaning , you saw only white. Your whole body trembled violently by the force of your orgasm. Your inner walls clenched tightly around Oikawa’s sinful fingers as your arousal dripped down his wrists. 

Oikawa continued to massage your insides, helping you to come down from your orgasm. You were heavily breathing, your mind still foggy due to the intense feeling. Oikawa slid his fingers out of you, chuckling. 

“You cummed,” he said. His pupils were blown wide. 

Pinching his fingers together, he brought them up close to your face, parting them slightly , you saw a sticky substance elongating between his fingers. 

“Here, look at my fingers…” he chuckled. “It’s so sticky... It felt that good, huh?”

Barely having the energy, you lift yourself up and such on the digits. Your tongue went in circles as you tasted your own sweet cum on his fingers. Looking at him, you finally see Oikawa flustered. His cheeks a bright red. Letting go of his fingers with a loud pop, you lay back on to the bed. 

“That was amazing…” you whispered breathless. “I love you Tōru.” 

You’ve never felt so relaxed while saying those words, ever. Oikawa’s lips broke out in to a soft smile, leaning in, he placed a kiss to your forehead. 

“I love you too, y/n.”


End file.
